


Bug

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: SI-9 [9]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fun times with the murder crew, Lily and Sammy actually manage to get along, Minor tma reference, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sammy and Lily have a plan to deal with Timbot
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens & Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens & Lily Wright
Series: SI-9 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237133
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Bug

“Um... Sammy?” Ben blinked in the doorway. Sammy briefly glanced up with a friendly smile before returning his attention to... whatever the hell he was working on. 

“Hey, Ben.” he said conversationally, “How was Emily’s?”

“Uh... good.” he said carefully, setting aside his bag and examining the loaded table with a critical eye, “What is-“

“Afternoon, short stack.” Lily clapped his back as she passed, walking to the table Sammy was at and tossing what looked like a syringe onto the part of it that wasn’t covered in tools and containers that looked to have jumped straight out of a mad scientist’s lair. Sammy nodded absently, taking the syringe and dipping the needle into a small container of clear, oily liquid, filling it about a quarter and carefully emptying it into a small metal capsule about the size of his thumbnail. 

“What are you working on?” Ben asked slowly, moving to touch an open container of what looked like flour. Sammy’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, making him jump.

“If you enjoy having usable fingers, I wouldn’t touch that.” he said, looking vaguely amused, “Trust me.”

“Okay, why are there dangerous substances on my dining room table?” he asked with a glare, and Sammy let go with a dismissive wave.

“Don’t worry, I know how to clean up after myself.” the double meaning was not lost on Ben, who remembered the unfortunate mugger with a small shudder.

“That’s great, but it doesn’t explain why you two are- Hey, Lily, is that a new laptop?” He blinked, distracted by the complex-looking laptop that he almost certainly hadn’t seen before. 

“Nope.” she said, not looking away from her typing, “Just my work one. Stevens, hand me the casing.” Sammy handed her a hollow tube of metal, no bigger than a computer mouse. She scratched something into it’s surface and set it down, picking up a tiny pair of tweezers and getting to work doing... something. Ben had no idea what was going on, and he crossed his arms with a glare.

“Sammy.” he said, voice full of warning, “No more secrets, remember?” Sammy sighed, setting his tools down and looking up at Ben. 

“We’re just working on a project, Ben.” he said with an air of fondness, totally unconcerned, and Ben raised his eyebrows.

“A project. You and Lily.” he deadpanned, “With weird chemicals and whatever the hell is going on with Lily’s Star Trek laptop?”

“You never seen basic code before, Arnold?” Lily grumbled.

“There is nothing basic about _that_!” Ben exclaimed, gesturing to the expansive screen filled with line after line of complicated script that made absolutely no sense to him, “That’s some spooky badass Matrix shit!”

“Why thank you.” she smirked, giving a little bow, “See, Sammy? That’s what appreciation looks like. Anyone can do your Breaking Bad shit, but me? My only match was Maxwell.”

“If I put a compound in front of you, could you tell me if it’s acidic without touching it?” Sammy asked dryly, “Or should we all take the Lily Wright approach of ‘Oh, I see a glass of clear liquid on Sammy’s desk, clearly it’s vodka and I should drink it and then blame Sammy when I’m stuck in the hospital for a week.’”

“Who puts strychnine in a _glass_!?” Lily snapped.

“Who drinks out of someone else’s glass?” Sammy snipped back, and Ben glanced between them for a moment before cutting in to head off another argument. 

“Not that this story isn’t hilarious and all, but it doesn’t explain the meth lab in my dining room.” he said, and Sammy and Lily glared at each other for another moment before Lily sniffed haughtily and returned to her work. Sammy turned back to Ben with a sigh. 

“We’re working on a device.” he said, “Really more of an experimental project. Something to help Tim.”

“Help Tim?” Ben blinked, “How?”

“By destroying Timbot for good. Or at least, that’s the idea.” Sammy said, “Lily, you’re the techie, you explain it to him.” Lily grinned, spinning slightly in her chair and holding up the weird metal thing Sammy had handed her. On closer inspection, he could see grooves and wires lining the inside of it. It was clearly incomplete. 

“I call it Prentiss.” she started, eyes alight with a mad sort of creativity, “A combination of my tech and Sammy’s toxins. This little casing here contains modules of... some corroding toxin.”

“Dimethyl sulfate.” Sammy supplied, “Figured we’d start with the easy stuff.”

“Yeah, that.” Lily waved, “So Prentiss contains three individual capsules of dimethyl sulfate, and one capsule of...”

“Unheated barium chlorite.” Sammy grinned, “Fine individually, but ignites upon contact with pure dimethyl sulfate.”

“That.” Lily grinned, “Each capsule is locked tight with a lock designed from Science Institute circuitry we retrieved from your transmogrifier when you weren’t looking.” 

“You _what_!?” Ben gaped, but Sammy jumped in.

“Don’t worry, it was for a good cause.” he assured him, and Lily started up again. The two of them talking in tandem like a well oiled machine shouldn’t be so unsettling, but Ben began to feel a pang of sympathy for Jack, who had to deal with these two at all times. 

“We don’t want the bug to explode in Tim’s hand.” Lily continued, “So it’s designed to only unlock when attached to Science Institute tech, which I was able to ensure thanks to your transmogrifier, thanks Ben. When it recognizes Timbot’s SI code, it’ll unlock the capsules of dimethyl whatever and let it pour into his circuitry.”

“Then it waits for exactly thirty seconds.” Sammy said, his own eyes bright as he lifted the syringe so Ben could see the tiny amount of oily liquid left inside, “Before releasing the fourth capsule full of barium chlorate. And then...” he carefully added a drop of the syringe’s contents to a very small dollop of the white powder Ben had initially assumed was flour. The resulting flash of fire was small and quick, but bright enough that Ben had to blink spots out of his eyes when it was gone. 

“Boom.” Lily smirked, “Complete ignition.”

“No more Timbot.” Sammy grinned proudly, “The vibrations Prentiss sends out when she releases the chlorate will push everything further into his circuitry, causing a rapid corrosion, combustion of anything flammable, and eventually complete electrical breakdown. Total corruption.” Ben stared at them with wide eyes, torn between fear and admiration. Once again, he was beyond grateful that they were on his side. 

“You two are scary when you work together.” he said after a moment, and the two of them exchanged a look before shrugging.

“No scarier than you and Emily teaming up on us.” Sammy waved, and Ben gave a quiet laugh, finally moving to sit down across from Sammy.

“How are you gonna explain this bug to Tim?” he asked as Lily resumed typing.

“We won’t.” she said without pausing, “Better he not know about our extracurricular activities, lest the Sheriff get involved. Sammy and I are still technically wanted in at least three states.”

“Three for me, four for you.” Sammy chuckled, “I’m banned from Ireland too.” Ben opened his mouth to start firing off questions, but Lily spoke before he could. 

“Yeah, so we’re not gonna tell Tim about this.” she continued, “I’m gonna sneak into the Jenson garage when they’re out and attach it to his mech. It’ll be attracted to SI tech, so it’ll jump off when it comes in proximity to Timbot.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ben asked worriedly, “He’s bound to have upped his security system.” Lily and Sammy both smiled at that, Lily smug and Sammy amused.

“Let me tell you something, Benny boy.” she grinned, “If the goddamn Pentagon couldn’t keep me out of it’s security system, I don’t think the Jenson garage is gonna be much trouble.”

“She’ll be fine, Ben.” Sammy reached over to pat his wrist, “Just try not to blow our cover, okay?”

“You want me to _lie_?” Ben asked incredulously, “Sammy, I-I don’t know if I can keep a secret as big as this.”

“Well, consider this.” Sammy shrugged, pulling his hand back, “If you don’t, I’ll send Jacobi the footage of you drunk and singing at the Christmas party.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ben gasped, paling a little, and Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“He’s been practically begging me for blackmail material on you since day one. I refuse because you’re my friend.” he said, tilting his head with a little smile that struck Ben as distinctly serpentine, “But, if you were to mess this up for us somehow, I might be unhappy. Unhappy enough to accidentally misplace a video or two involving you and four cartons of spiked eggnog.”

“My lips are sealed.” Ben said quickly, and the dangerous expression faded like it had never been there, replaced with the regular old Sammy. Ben shivered, but he pouted at him anyway. Sammy, the fucker, only grinned.

“So.” he said like nothing had happened, “Wanna help?”

“Help?” Ben blinked, and the smile Sammy gave him was more encouraging this time.

“Yeah. I could use an assistant to handle the fine detail work, and I know you like your needlepoint.”

“You’d let me help with your weird illicit black ops shit?” Ben asked, enthusiasm rapidly replacing annoyance, and Sammy motioned towards a pair of gloves similar to the ones he was wearing.

“You can start by measuring out two cylinders of water.” he said, and Ben all but leaped to start, thrilled that Sammy was letting him in on another hidden part of his life. Sammy was patient yet firm, guiding but not hovering. He would make a good teacher, were he so inclined. Even if he refused to allow Ben near some of the substances. Ben decided he didn’t want to know. 

“Can’t wait to see the look on Timbot’s face.” Lily grinned as she hooked the miniature circuit board up to her laptop, her eyes alight with the sheer joy of passion, and Ben couldn’t help but agree.

This might just be good.

**Author's Note:**

> All chemical knowledge came from google so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Sammy is a genius with toxins but I am Not


End file.
